The Godfather: Tales of Love and Loneliness
by maralice-chan
Summary: One-Shot da série Tales of Love and Loneliness. Meu coração não irá se quebrar. Posso suportar mais um pouco disso sem ferir ainda mais meu coração. Afinal, não há como ele se ferir ainda mais, uma vez que já está em carne viva...


**Resumo:** One-Shot da série _Tales of Love and Loneliness_. Meu coração não irá se quebrar. Posso suportar mais um pouco disso sem ferir ainda mais meu coração. Afinal, não há como ele se ferir ainda mais, uma vez que já está em carne viva...

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic é uma **padackles**. Um tipo de história que utiliza os nomes das celebridades que interpretam a série **Supernatural** e pessoas relacionadas a elas como personagens. Os acontecimentos da fic não possuem real relação com as personalidades aqui citadas. Essa história possui conteúdo homossexual.

I

Enquanto a vendedora mostrava mais um quadro, eu observava atentamente a mulher ao meu lado. Genevieve Cortese era bonita. Tinha bonitos olhos amendoados, cabelos escuros e sedosos e um corpo sensual. Além disso, ela era meiga e bem humorada. Qualquer homem se apaixonaria por ela. Qualquer homem... Mas me pergunto por que esse homem tinha que ser meu melhor amigo e meu único amor. E Jared, ainda por cima, me pediu para ser seu padrinho de casamento. O destino é mesmo uma coisa engraçada. Mesmo achando a situação toda muito parecida com o enredo de um filme de comédia romântica, não consigo rir de nada disso. Pode ser engraçado na tela do cinema, mas na vida real... É doloroso.

A ideia de ir com Genevieve comprar o presente de casamento que eu daria aos dois, partiu de mim. "Tudo bem." Eu pensava enquanto seguia com Genevieve em direção a outro quadro que a vendedora apontava. "Meu coração não irá se quebrar. Posso passar o dia de hoje ao lado dela. Posso vê-la sorrindo feliz e escutar seus planos para o casamento com o homem que amo e mesmo assim manter meu coração intacto. Não importa o quanto essa felicidade irradiada por ela faça meus olhos arder, eu não vou chorar. Posso suportar mais um pouco disso sem ferir ainda mais meu coração. Afinal, não há como ele se ferir ainda mais, uma vez que já está em carne viva..."

Enquanto éramos apresentados a uma verdadeira procissão de quadros, lembrava-me da conversa com meu irmão quando contei que seria o padrinho de casamento de Jared. Joshey havia me olhado com um sorriso condescendente nos lábios e dissera:

– Você irá sofrer. – Era uma certeza. – Mas vá em frente. Se é disso que você precisa para fazer a esperança em seu peito murchar, vá em frente. Seja o padrinho dele. Faça o brinde do jantar de véspera. Dance com a noiva. Abrace o homem que ama antes de vê-lo seguir em direção dos braços de outra pessoa. Vá em frente e seja o padrinho perfeito. O bom amigo... Depois chore tudo o que tiver que chorar e junte os cacos do seu coração quebrado.

Ainda assim eu insistia comigo que não choraria. Não derramaria uma única lágrima pelo meu amor não correspondido. Quando Genevieve finalmente escolheu um quadro, eu o elogiei, como era de praxe, e paguei por ele. Depois de deixá-la em casa, fui me encontrar com Jared e outros amigos em um bar onde seria sua despedida de solteiro. Assim que me viu correu a me abraçar. Seus braços em torno de meus ombros, seu rosto afundado em minha clavícula, seu peito forte contra o meu e o cheiro de seu suor misturado à colônia que usava surtiam sobre mim um estranho efeito entorpecente. Quando o abracei, alisando de leve suas costas, meu desejo era nunca mais soltá-lo. As palavras que estavam presas na ponta da minha língua se esforçavam por soltar-se e correrem para seus ouvidos.

— Jen, achei que você nunca mais viria... – Sua voz era doce contra minha orelha. Seu hálito morno fazia minha pele arrepiar.

– Não perderia isso por nada. – Enquanto eu sorria e o deixava me conduzir para a mesa, meus pensamentos vagavam.

Durante toda a noite, eu o vi sorrir e fazer planos que não me incluíam. Seus olhos brilhavam como faróis e seu sorriso se abria como um oceano límpido e calmo. Por que eu não poderia ser o responsável por aquele brilho em seus olhos? Por que aquilo sorriso lindo não poderia ser por mim?

Não me vi ficar bêbado. Lembro-me dele me carregando nas costas e seguindo em direção ao meu apartamento que não ficava longe dali. As ruas estavam vazias e apenas a luminosidade dos postes lhe guiava o caminho. Seus passos eram firmes, apesar do meu peso, e ele assoviava uma velha canção que sempre cantávamos em nossas bebedeiras. Meu rosto estava encostado em seus ombros e senti que sua blusa estava molhada. Surpreendi-me ao perceber que estava chorando silenciosamente. E eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não choraria... Não choraria... Do nada irrompeu de minha garganta as palavras que eu prendera ali.

– Jared, eu te amo! – Fechei os olhos com força e deixei as lágrimas se derramarem com mais intensidade. – Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!

– Obrigado. – Foi tudo o que disse.

E eu continuei repetindo que o amava até que não visse mais nada a minha frente. Na manhã seguinte eu o encontrei no altar e ele continuava com o sorriso feliz. Segurei minhas lágrimas enquanto me perguntava o que ele devia estar pensando de mim naquele momento. Como seria ser uma pessoa feliz ao lado de outra sabendo que um terceiro alguém sofria de amores por ele? Quão patético eu devia parecer para ele?

Agora, no mesmo bar daquela noite, eu o aguardo para a minha despedida. Pergunto-me se ele se lembrará das palavras que eu disse. Talvez ele estivesse bêbado demais para lembrar-se delas ou, quem sabe, me considerou por demais ébrio para levar minhas palavras a sério.

Faz uma semana que não nos vemos. Ele está vindo da viajem de lua de mel direto para cá. Durante esses sete dias separados, nada mudou dentro de mim. Continuo amando-o desesperadamente e sofrendo em silêncio meu segredo. O vejo surgir na entrada do bar. Meus companheiros de mesa, os mesmo da despedida dele, sorriem e acenam para ele o convidando a se sentar conosco. Mas eu me levanto e vou ao seu encontro. O envolvo com meus braços e afundo a cabeça entre seu ombro e pescoço. O mesmo cheiro de suor misturado com colônia invade minhas narinas e me deixa em estado de torpor.

– Te amo. – Sussurro em seu ouvido.

– Eu sei... – Ouço sua voz dizer.

E nesse instante em que estamos tão perto um do outro, não poderíamos estar mais distantes. O meu amor não é correspondido. Disso eu sempre soube. O que me mata é saber que nem mesmo minha confissão desajeitada é capaz de mover um milímetro sequer o coração desse homem. E mesmo sabendo disso, meu único desejo é ficar perto. Ainda que seja uma ilusão, não desejo que esse momento se acabe. Deus, por favor, permita que esse abraço nunca se desfaça.

II

Enquanto percorro as ruas barulhentas e movimentadas rumo ao bar, minhas recordações vão de encontro àquela noite. As mesmas ruas, porém mais escuras e silenciosas. Seu corpo pesando as minhas costas, seus braços firmemente em torno do meu pescoço e sua respiração quente em meu ombro.

Há muito tempo havia pensado que deveria rejeitá-lo se ele se declarasse, mas a declaração não havia vindo. É claro que eu sabia que o que ele sentia por mim era muito mais que amizade. Seus olhos brilhavam quando me viam e seu sorriso se abria quase que automaticamente. Chegava mesmo a ser doloroso estar com outro alguém perto dele, pois eu via claramente a felicidade por me ver duelando com a dor por eu ter outro alguém comigo, mesmo assim não conseguia me afastar.

Algo me atraia para junto dele, me fazia gostar da sua companhia e do seu sorriso ao me ver chegar. Quando me dei conta de que meus sentimentos por ele eram iguais aos dele, entrei em pânico. Como eu poderia amar outro homem?

Senti-me tão perdido que me apeguei à primeira mulher que me ofereceu seu amor. Enquanto eu me afogava nos meus sentimentos por ele, buscava no amor dela uma bóia salva-vidas. Mas o sentimento por ele continuou crescendo a ponto de eu quase não conseguir respirar direito em sua presença. Cada aperto de mão, cada abraço... Desculpas para tocá-lo, senti-lo. Todavia eu não tinha coragem de amá-lo abertamente e me culpava por esse sentimento desviado.

Matava-me pouco a pouco vê-lo engolir o choro e trancar bem fundo no peito as palavras que queria me dizer. Mas se ele dissesse, eu o rejeitaria. Já havia me decidido. Quando senti suas lágrimas molhando meu ombro, me perguntei que tipo de homem eu era para fazer a pessoa que eu amava chorar assim e, então, me senti péssimo. O coração dele estava ferido, mas o meu doía também. Amar alguém tanto a ponto de dormir e acordar com ele nos pensamentos era algo que nós dois partilhávamos. Mas ele me amava abertamente, ainda que não confessasse seu segredo e eu decidira esquecê-lo, sem, contudo, conseguir fazê-lo. Éramos dois desgraçados perdidos na noite ébria que antecedia meu casamento.

– Jared, eu te amo! – Sua voz rouca chegou aos meus ouvidos. – Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!

Cada declaração me cortava feito faca. Senti meus olhos arderem. A minha confissão na ponta da língua enquanto meu cérebro me ordenava a fazer o que havia decidido.

– Obrigado.

Eu o amava loucamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, odiava essa parte de mim que sentia isso por outro homem. E sob as luzes tremulantes dos postes seguimos pelas ruas escuras noite adentro. A cada passo ele repetia seu amor por mim e eu chorava em silêncio sem poder dar-lhe o consolo que ele merecia.

Quando o deixei em sua cama meio dormindo e ainda dizendo que me amava, jurei a mim mesmo que jamais o rejeitaria, mas também não o aceitaria. Seriamos dois amantes a se amarem de lados opostos de um profundo desfiladeiro.

Agora me encaminho à mesa dele e de nossos amigos. Posso vê-lo vir ao meu encontro enquanto abre esse lindo sorriso. Pergunto-me o que farei se meu coração parar quando ele me abraçar.

– Te amo.

Seus braços me apertam com força e seu rosto se esconde em minha clavícula. Deus, pode um homem sofrer tanto assim por alguém e continuar amando-o? Sim. Eu mesmo sofro por ele e a cada dia amo-o mais e mais.

– Eu sei...

Não faz o menor sentido amar um homem assim como eu e desejar tocar um corpo com as mesmas particularidades que o meu. Ainda assim é essa pele que quero tocar, são esses lábios que quero beijar e é esse corpo que quero provar. Eu sei. É sem sentido e, ainda assim, eu o amo e não posso aceitar seu amor. Enquanto seus braços continuam me apertando como se desejassem jamais soltar-me, sinto-me cada vez mais um naufrago. Deus, por favor, permita que esse abraço nunca se desfaça.


End file.
